


It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

by ladyshakespeare



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Complete, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare
Summary: Ichabod plans to confess his feelings for Abbie under the mistletoe. Someone else has the same plans.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	It Must Have Been the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a little holiday one-shot. It's not the best story, but I hope you enjoy it.

The station's party was already in full swing by the time Abbie and Ichabod arrived. She had regretted going, knowing full well that Luke would try to talk to her and get back together. That was the last thing she wanted.

Ichabod, however, was another story.

He had been plotting this for months and had the Captain in on it. Irving saw how they looked at each other and knew they were destined to be together. He promised Crane he would do whatever he could to set the ball in motion.

"There will be mistletoe near the back of the main room," he said. "As the precinct is mostly men, you won't find us standing over there. When the DJ plays _A Thousand Years_ , find a way to get her under the mistletoe. The rest is up to you."

Ichabod nodded. He had familiarized himself with that song so he would recognize it the moment he heard it.

As they walked into the station, Ichabod took a deep breath. This was it. The night he had been waiting for. The night when his heart might break for the second time.

He shook his head as Captain Irving's words came back to him. _"Trust me, Crane. I've seen the way she looks at you. Abbie will never admit her feelings outright. But I know she's in love with you."_

Once they entered the room, Abbie scanned it quickly. Luke was by the punch bowl, conversing with another officer. Abbie smiled at the quaint party; it seemed like it would be a hit.

Jenny bounded over to her. "Isn't this great?" She looked over Abbie's shoulder and saw Ichabod. "Hi Ichy!"

Ichabod hated that nickname, but he would let it slide for now. There was no use giving Abbie's sister grief about it when he was trying to win her heart.

After checking to make sure Crane would be okay for a few minutes, Abbie walked over to Captain Irving to speak to him. He was wearing a Christmas tie that lit up and played "Jingle Bells."

"Oh boy," Abbie said, shaking her head. Irving laughed.

"Hey, I can get into the holiday spirit."

A half hour later, Abbie was on the dance floor with Jenny. The two of them were dancing to _Single Ladies_ and enjoying the punch. For once, it had not been spiked.

Abbie didn't want anything that might impede her judgment of Luke.

But that didn't matter tonight. He was determined to get her to talk to him, to get back with her. He felt that she still cared about him and he wanted to be right.

He also had planned to get her under the mistletoe.

Ichabod had been enjoying a conversation with Captain Irving and lost track of time. Suddenly, he heard the first few beats to _A Thousand Years_ and snapped to attention.

"Go get her," Irving said with a grin.

Nodding, Ichabod began scanning the crowd for her. He couldn't see her at first, and then noticed she was already under the mistletoe talking to someone.

Luke.

Ichabod growled at the sight. He was not about to let him steal the woman who had in fact stolen _his_ heart. In three long strides, he crossed the room.

"Luke, I said it is over between us. You have to accept that." Abbie began to walk away and he reached for her.

"Abbie…."

"You have one second to remove your hand from the Leftanant's arm," Ichabod sneered. Luke looked at him and then at an astonished Abbie. No words were said, but he saw the heat between them. His biggest fear had been realized, and he backed away slowly.

Angry Ichabod was not a force to be reckoned with.

"What was that?" Abbie asked Crane as Luke scurried away with his tail between his legs.

"That, my dear Abbie, was a man realizing your affections for him are lost." Ichabod looked up to make sure the mistletoe was still in place. The song started on its last refrain.

" _I have died every day  
waiting for you.  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years.  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more."_

"Hmph," Abbie said.

Before she could move, Ichabod grabbed her and pulled her to him. She looked at him questioningly and then noticed the mistletoe above them. Her body froze as his lips connected with hers.

And then she was on fire.

And so was he.

He had loved Katrina during his time, but it was not as passionate as this. Passion wasn't big in puritan times and he didn't know there was another way.

Now he knew. That passion was Abigail Mills.

Neither of them wanted the kiss to end. They pulled each other impossibly closer. Abbie's hands wound their way into Ichabod's hair while he gently tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth.

They pulled apart breathlessly, foreheads touching. Ichabod sighed.

"What was that?" Abbie repeated.

Ichabod pulled his forehead away to gaze into her eyes. His right hand came up and slowly stroked her cheek. "That is how I feel."

She leaned into the touch briefly, and then stopped. "What?"

He did not move his hand. "That is how I feel, Abbie. Did you not hear the song that was playing?"

"Yeah, a song by Christina Perri. One I never really cared for very much." She paused for the name. "A Thousand Years."

"And did you not hear the refrain?"

She nodded, her forhead still against his. "Yeah, it's something like 'I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more.'"

Ichabod smiled.

"Exactly."

Abbie stared into Ichabod's blue eyes. She was beginning to think the punch _was_ spiked. She could have just sworn he had confessed he loved her.

"What?" she said quietly.

His hand moved from her cheek to her left hand. He held it tightly and drew her impossibly closer to him. "I planned this, Abbie. I planned to have that song play and have you under the mistletoe. I've wanted to tell you for some time that I am madly in love with you."

Abbie just blinked.

_He loves me?_

She had never dared to hope.

He began massaging her hand gently, letting the words sink in. After a full thirty seconds of silence, he spoke. "Abigail?"

Without answering, she pressed her lips to his passionately. He returned the sentiment and kissed her long and hard. He nipped at her lower lip again and his tongue found purchase in her mouth. They were so dizzy from lack of air, but they didn't want to stop.

"I love you too."

Ichabod groaned and pulled her impossibly closer. He loved how she felt against him, her petite frame against his tall, lanky one. And she smelled divine. He knew for a long time that he had fallen in love with his fellow Witness, but he was always scared to tell her. Even after Katrina's sacrifice, when he should have been mourning her, all this thoughts were of his beautiful partner. But now, he didn't care. Abbie was in his arms.

She was his.

Abbie's head was spinning. She couldn't believe that Ichabod Crane, the man she loved from the moment they met, had returned her affections. She dreamed of it, but never hoped. She knew that he loved his wife, Katrina. But after Katrina's continuous betrayals and lies, he finally accepted her for what she was. And he moved on. Her sacrifice had been her final act of love to Ichabod, but it was also necessary. Abbie suspected that he didn't mourn that much because he had already begun to heal from the betrayal.

In truth, Ichabod had loved Abbie from the moment he met her too. He had never seen a woman as confident or as beautiful as her. And her chocolate skin was so appealing. So many times he wanted to run his hands over her skin, feeling how smooth it was.

And now he was.

They pulled apart, panting.

"Wow," Abbie said.

Ichabod smiled. "I am glad you approve of my kisses."

Abbie rolled her eyes. _Arrogant bastard._

Across the room, Frank and Jenny watched with huge smiles on their faces.

"About time," Jenny said. Irving nodded.

"It must have been the mistletoe."

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE Christina Perri's song. I think it's fitting for these two as time is what causes them to meet (well, time and the apocalypse).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
